


A Build-day Gift

by Sexualbots (kmcallah)



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcallah/pseuds/Sexualbots
Summary: Nurse Percival Shyster arrives home after a long day of work at the clinic. His partner, Jim, feels inclined to celebrate the anniversary of Percy's construction (his 'build-day').





	

Unlocking and entering the door to his apartment in Lawbot Headquarters, Percival felt relieved after a long day’s work. He gently shut the front door and locked it. This apartment was his escape from the rest of the world. Any anxiety he had when it came to interacting with other cogs mostly disappeared when he arrived at home, away from anyone who expected anything of him.

Though now this retreat didn’t solely belong to him. It had been several months since he invited his fellow nurse Jim to live in the apartment too. It was difficult sharing this space Percival had cherished alone for so long, sometimes. For the most part it was pleasant, the other Ambulance Chaser respected his need for privacy and made a good companion when he was lonely. The pair had become more intimate with each other following Jim’s move in. 

Percy sat down hard on the ragged loveseat which populated the otherwise mostly empty room. It was merged with the tiny kitchen, separated by a counter. There was a doorway to the bedroom from the living room. The apartment was very small but it suited Percival, who had little free time and didn’t spend much time there. He prefered it that way, as the little floor space made for less to tend to. Since Jim began living there with him, the bills were spli

t and the two were able to spend their earnings as they pleased rather than on rent or utilities.

Sprawled out in relaxation, he reflected on the day’s events. Nothing drastic had taken place at the clinic which was a good thing, but it made for a forgettable day. He had finished a lot of paperwork and filing that needed to be done and assisted the doctor in seeing patients for routine maintenance check-ups. It was a simple job most of the time but the hours were long and having to discuss personal information with cogs about their wellness was somewhat uncomfortable. But it had to be done, and for now, it was done. Percival laid his head back on the top of the couch cushion and shut his eyelids. After taking a few deep breaths to cool his processors, he heard a noise from the kitchen.

Apparently his roommate Jim had evaded him thus far, but his rummaging about made enough ruckus to grab Percival’s attention. Slightly startled by the interruption, he turned his head to look at the other Lawbot.

Jim hadn’t noticed him either, “Oh, uh… hey Percy.” he stuttered, stopping whatever it was he was doing.

“Hello.” Percy greeted back. Formalities were always awkward in informal situations. He was Jim’s superior; his boss in a way. It was thoroughly ingrained in cog culture that one must respect their superiors using formal titles and the like.

Jim hadn’t quite shaken the habit of dropping the routine expected at the clinic when the nurses were not on the clock. “Had a long day? You’re back awfully late.” He asked.

Usually the interest in Percival’s well-being was forced, but coming from his partner, he knew the concern was genuine. He laid his head back again. “Yes,” he sighed, “you know how it is, paperwork and stuff.” He waved his hand in the air to symbolize the ‘stuff.’

Walking the short distance between the kitchen and the loveseat, Jim sat down next to the other Ambulance Chaser. He didn’t have his full suit on anymore, just the white dress shirt and navy slacks. Hunched over in the seat, he looked down at his hands and tapped his fingertips together. “I heard from a few of the other guys that uh, today is the anniversary of the day you were built,” he mumbled.

Percy lifted his head again to look at his roommate. “It is that day, yes, “ He thought about asking who gave out that information but decided it didn’t really matter. “What does that mean to you?” He questioned.

A short silence hung over them for a split second while the importance of this occasion was thought of. The anniversary of a cog’s delivery into the world wasn’t celebrated like how a toon’s would be. Birthday cake gags were one of the only reason the business-minded robots knew anything about that sort of thing. Otherwise, the event was usually forgotten, and many cogs didn’t make it to see even their first ‘build-day.’

“It feels like it should be something we commemorate somehow,” Jim stated. “Dr. Spinmeister always does something on his anniversary of being built. We don’t have to do anything extravagant unless if you want to.”

Pondering this development, Percival spoke softly; “I do understand that it is an extraordinary thing for someone to be in working condition as long as me, but I am unsure of the reason to celebrate becoming older.”

Jim sighed. “It’s a weird thing, but despite that, do we really need a reason to celebrate? Business at the clinic has been great, everyone has been noticing just how dedicated you are to work and we all appreciate it.”

His internal hardware seeming to flutter at the compliment, Percy smiled. He had been putting in long hours and it was all paying off. Work was the only place where he felt fulfilled. At least it had been until he met Jim. In a way, his partner made him not want to work as much so that they could spend more time together, but his job was more demanding of his attention. Thankfully Jim was understanding even if he didn’t have the same drive to work as Percy. He gently placed a hand on Jim’s knee.

Not expecting Percival’s touch, Jim inhaled sharply in surprise. His lover’s touch was not unwanted and was something that excited him just as much as it did the day they met. Percy leaned his face close to Jim’s and tenderly kissed him on the lips. His lips were hard, as they were made of metal like the rest of him; but to Jim they felt as soft as silk. Percy’s stubble scratched against Jim’s chin. As they separated, Jim couldn’t help but stare at the other’s mouth.

“I appreciate you, Jimothy.” Percy whispered. His hand slid from the other cog’s knee to just below his groin.

Shuddering with anticipation, Jim noticed Percival bite his lip for a split second. It was difficult to not take note of his perfectly white teeth against his pale lavender paint. His tongue flicked out, as if he were tasting whatever Jim’s lips had left on his.

Clearly he had liked what he tasted. He moved his hand from Jim’s inner thigh to the back of his head, pulling them close to each other again. Jim didn’t resist in the slightest, as Percy pushed his lips against Jim’s more forcefully than before. As Percy opened his mouth a little, the other seemed to synchronize with him, opening his own as well. Percival slipped his tongue into Jim’s parted lips. Jim closed his eyes as Percy prodded around, his tongue pressing into the back of Jim’s mouth and eliciting quiet muffled moans from him.

Pulling away, Percival gazed into Jim’s half-lidded eyes. His mouth was slightly agape, still recuperating from their deep kiss. “So what exactly did you have in mind in terms of celebrating?” Percy asked, his voice just above the volume of a whisper.

The sound of his lover’s question snapped Jim back into the moment. “I uh,” he smacked and licked his lips, “didn’t have any plans, erm, I was thinking about going out to dinner? Maybe?” He said in a questioning tone, but didn’t especially want to go through with anything he had planned at this point.

Percy smirked. “Maybe we should just stay in tonight.”

Jim nodded, pleased with the decision the other nurse had come to. “Yeah…” he murmured. Continuing to grin, Percy stroked Jim’s thigh and stood up. He strolled to the bedroom door, and glanced back, making a ‘come hither’ gesture, and disappeared into the room. Jim virtually jumped off of the couch and followed after his partner. Upon darting into the bedroom, he was greeted by the view of nurse Shyster; now shirtless and in the process of removing his belt. Percy and Jim locked eyes for a moment, until Jim took the incentive and began removing his own clothing.

Percival was completely bare first. He crawled onto their bed and flipped onto his back and leaned against the headboard, teasingly spreading his legs just enough so that Jim would understand his intent. This gesture quickened Jim’s pace and soon he too was naked; looking down at the other Ambulance Chaser’s body. The two were alike in physique, being the same general model of cog. However Percy’s right leg had been replaced below the knee after an accident a few years ago. This limb lacked sensors to feel touch and was a dull mauve color unlike the rest of him. The replacement leg had little significance in Jim’s mind, it was just something which made his partner more unique.

“What’re you waiting for?” Percy asked in a provocative tone. “I’m ready for my gift, when  you are ready to give it to me.” Emphasis was put on the last few words of his statement. He widened the gap between his thighs.

Jim swiftly climbed onto the bed and between Percy’s parted legs. He admired Percy’s face as it was the only part of the cog he could see directly. He was already breathing heavily, thoroughly aroused by Percival’s teasing comments and actions. The position he was in now - above the other and fully nude - made his member become stiff. It slightly grazed against Percy, who hummed for a short moment. Jim’s face got hot as Percival essentially purred at the intimate touch.

Taking the initiative, Jim properly mounted and positioned himself on top of Percival. He could feel the other’s erection rub against his lower belly. Jim arched his back upwards and slowly pushed himself inside of Percy. The sensation on his dick caused him to faintly moan.

Percy bit his lip as he was penetrated and grasped his hands loosely around his lover’s waist. Exhaling as Jim pulled back, his grip tightened, beckoning the other forward again. After a couple more strokes, Jim was hip-to-hip with Percy. While Jim ground his hips into Percy’s, Percy wrapped his legs around the cog on top of him and pulled him closer. With their faces nearly touching, Jim closed the gap and eagerly kissed the side of Percy’s face. The rough facial hair that dotted Percy’s jaw scraped his lips.

“Ah, Jim,” the bottoming Ambulance Chaser whined into the other’s ear, “calm down, please.”

Now embarrassed by his lack of self-control, Jim raised his head away from Percy’s. “Sorry, I just,” he stammered, “I love this- you,” attempting to correct his remark.

Percy wrapped his arms around Jim and coaxed him close once more. He buried his face into Jim’s chest, around his collarbone. “I love this too,” he sighed, “and I love you.” He began to kiss and lick Jim’s shoulder.

Jim continued to fuck Percy as best he could while keeping his chest close to his partner’s face. His pumping was slow and deep. The repeated thrusting drew sensual moans out of the other Lawbot which were muffled under Jim’s body. The heat between the two intensified as they indulged in each other- it was smothering yet blissful. Percival scraped his teeth across Jim’s skin, breathing hot and heavy against him. “Harder,” he gutturally moaned, ceasing nibbling on Jim for a moment.

Happily obliging his lover, Jim pushed more quickly into Percy. An even deeper moan blessed his ears. There was a subtle clinking sound with each thrust and touching of their steel hips. Jim practically panted as he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sensation of driving into Percy over and over again. Percy whined into his ear, urging him to keep going. Soon the feeling of Jim boring into him made his legs go numb as orgasm wracked his body. His whining became a strained groan. Percy tensed up around Jim, pushing him over the edge as well. “Perc-” he laboriously grunted. Jim’s whole body shook as he came, pulling out and collapsing on top the other.

Breathing deeply, Percival gently kissed Jim’s cheek and stroked his back. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

Jim hesitated in getting off of Percy, enjoying the post-coitus pets. He muttered back, though he was still out of breath, “Yes.”

They laid there together for a short while, recuperating from the demanding actions they had been partaking in a few moments before. Jim began to doze in Percy’s embrace.

“Jim?” Percival tenderly woke the sleepy cog.

He jolted awake and rolled off of Percy, “sorry,” he mumbled.

Percy cooed at him, “thank you,” he smirked, “for the gift.” and with that, he got up to prepare to rest.

When Percy had left the bedroom to brush his teeth, Jim sprawled out on the bed and smiled. If anything, it was him who had been gifted, with his wonderful associate.

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic including my two characters, Percival and Jim, having a birthday 'celebration' for Percy's survival of another coggy year. I don't write seriously very often, so this isn't the best, but it is something. This is mostly an archive for my Toyhou.se...


End file.
